Impossible D'Oublier
by Angel-of-the-death
Summary: Et si il avait été seul ce soir là ? si Paris n'était pas venu ? que ce seraitil passé ?
1. Folle Soirée

_**Partie 1 : Folle soirée**_

Rory était en pyjama, seule chez elle. Elle était entrain de trié son linge en attendant le repas indien qu'elle a commandé. On sonna et elle alla répondre.

-Bonsoir ! fit une voix derrière la porte.

-Oh …. Jess ! bonsoir !

-Livraison surprise.

-Mais j'ai commandé indien.

-Oh, tu compte mettre le feu à la maison après ?

-Jess…

-Ba quoi ? pour les odeurs c'est le seule moyen. Bon, je dépose ça où ? dans la cuisine ?

Le garçon n'attendit pas la réponse et alla dans la cuisine. Rory referma la porte en disant :

-Oui, par exemple.

Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

-Pas mal.

-Quoi ?

-Le pyjama cacahuètes !

-Oh oui …. Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Mon pourboire !

-Ha, tu veux de l'argent ?

-Ou un plat !

-Bon, d'accord prends tous ce que tu veux.

-Merci

Jess enleva son manteau et s'assied devant Rory qui n'avait manifestement pas tous compris.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda la jeune fille

-Et bien tu m'as invité.

-Euh, mais non pas du tout.

-Tu m'as dit « prend tous ce que tu veux » c'est une invitation.

-Mais Jess tu ne peux pas rester ici !

-Ecoute je m'ennuie chez Luck. Avec les travaux en plus. S'il te plait.

-Bon, laisse moi le temps de me changer et je reviens.

-Ok

Le jeune homme s'installa et commença à manger un peu de tout. Rory revenu quelque minute plus tard.

-Alors qu'y a t'il au menu ? demanda t'elle, ne sachant que dire

-Hum, frites, cheese burger, pancakes, gratin et puis plein d'autre truc tu n'as cas regarder.

-Ca à l'aire pas mal ! je vais prendre des frites et un cheese pour commencer…

-Commencer ? tu as l'intention d'encore manger après ?

-Oh, bien sur ! dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire

-Ok ! fit-il en lui rendant son sourire

-Tu lis quoi en ce moment ?

-« L'Adieu Aux Armes »

-Hemingway ?

-Oui, c'est un très bon livre, tu devrais le lire.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment accro à ses livres tu le sais ?

-Oui, mais on sais jamais.

-Bon, si tu insistes !

-Je te le passerais quand j'aurais terminé.

-Ok

Jess se rapprocha de Rory avec sa chaise, ils étaient maintenant côte à côte mais s'étaient retourné pour être l'un en face de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un regard à la fois timide et audacieux.

« Que va t'il ce passer Rory ? » pensa t'elle « je voudrais tant qu'il m'embrasse »

Et comme pour lui donner raison, Jess s'approcha de son visage, cherchant ses lèvres qu'elle lui donna sans regrets ni pensés pour Dean. Le baiser fut très long et devenait de plus en plus passionné. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, aucun des deux ne comprenaient ce qui venait de ce passer.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Jess

-Je ne sais pas et toi ?

-Moi non plus mais…. Ca m'a plut.

-A moi aussi, répondit Rory avec un petit sourire

-Ca te dit de …

-Recommencer ? j'en crève d'envi.

Cette fois, leur baiser se fit plus confiant et plus amoureux que le premier. Jess se rapprocha encore plus de Rory pour la serrer dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, sans interrompre leur étreinte, Rory emmena Jess sur le canapé du salon. Ils s'y installèrent presque à l'horizontal, Jess sur son amie. Soudain la jeune femme arrêta d'embrasser son compagnon.

-Que faisons-nous Jess ?

-Pour ma part, ce que je veux depuis des mois, pas toi ? demanda le garçon le regard inquiet.

-Si, bien sur que si ! le rassura t'elle en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Ils restèrent comme ça à s'embrasser un long moment quand le téléphone sonna. Rory répondit.

-Allô ?

-Rory, c'est Dean

-Dean…répéta t'elle pour Jess qui était tous aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

-Je sais que tu veux être seule, je viens juste te dire bonsoir et te ramener de la glace.

-Bonsoir, voilà tu l'as dit.

-Je voyais une autre sorte de bonsoir.

-Mais Jeee….j'ai déjà manger le dessert et…

-Allons, Rory, tu ne refuse jamais de la glace habituellement.

-Oui mais là je suis….

-Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, à tout de suite

-…

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers Jess. Elle venait de se rendre compte de se qu'elle avait fait.

-Il arrive. Dit-elle nerveusement

-Oh…je vais y aller….

-Oui, il vaut mieux…

Ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise en se rendant compte q'ils auraient pus être surpris si Dean n'avait pas appelé. Jess pris son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte suivit de Rory, il allait sortir quand il se retourna vers elle.

-Tu regrettes ? Parce que moi non.

-Jess…Non, je ne regrettes pas, j'était telement bien tantôt.

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire alors ?

-Je ne sais pas au juste, on pourrait en parler demain ?

-Oui bien sur. Mais…

Rory le coupa pour l'embrasser avant de sortir. Ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire et sortirent.

-Tu diras bonsoir à Dean pour moi hein ? ironisa Jess

En se retournant, il vut Dean en bas des escaliers avec un air furieux.

-Ha ba non, je vais le faire tous seul !

-Dean…. Fit Rory mal à l'aise.

-Que fait-il ici ? demande Dean énervé.

-Il es venu m'apporter de la nourriture…

-De la part de Luck ! rajouta Jess

-Oui, lui il s'en fou que j'ai faim.

-Oui moi je m'en fou !

Dean monta les quelques marches qui les séparés et se mis devant Jess sans dire un mots.

-Ha je vois, tu me fait la tour qui domine. Faudrait pas trop en abuser parce que bien sur ça aide de faire presque deux mètres mais faut aussi voir ce que t'as dans la tête…

-Jess, s'il te plait ! le coupa Rory.

-Ca va, je m'en vais. Ecoute mec, il ne sait rien passer alors nous la fait pas à la _West Side Storie _s'il te plait

Sur ce, Jess disparut et Dean entra chez Rory sans même un regard suivit par Rory.

-Ecoute Dean, il est juste venu m'apporter de la nourriture de la part de Luck. Essaye t'elle d'expliquer alors que Dean se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

-Tiens ! Rory je sais que tu as un appétit énorme mais là ça me parait un peu beaucoup juste pour toi en quelque minutes !

-Bon d'accord, il a aussi manger ici mais il ne sais rien passer. Et je ne voulait même pas l'inviter, il s'est incruster et je m'excuse Dean….

Rory se confondait en excuses en tous genre essayant de mentir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Dean céda en peu de temps même si il était blessé.

-C'est bon Rory …

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, mais je vais rentré

-Tu ne veux pas rester ?

-Non je vais rentré.

-Très bien.

Rory embrassa Dean, essayant de savoir si elle avait les même sensation qu'avec Jess un peu plus tôt….non décidément, c'était Jess qui lui faisait cette effet, personne d'autre. Dean partit laissant Rory songeuse. Après quelques minutes de réflection, elle décida d'aller voir Jess au resto pour s'expliquer.

Quelques instant plus tard, elle étai devant Luck.

-Salut Luck

-Salut Rory, je te sers quelques chose ?

-Euh… non , où est Jess ?

-En haut, montes si tu veux.

-Merci Luck

Elle grimpa les quelques marche avec appréhension, elle ne savait pas encore tous à fait ce qu'elle voulait. Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle entendit une chanson des Ramones. Elle décida de rentré sans frapper de toute façon, il ne l'entendrait pas. Il était dans son lit, songeur, il ne l'avait pas entendus. Elle s'approcha de son lit et s'assit. Il ne l'a vit qu'a se moment là et se releva rapidement.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-A toi,…

-Je viens parler de … nous….

-….qu'à tu as me dire ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop. Qu'est ce que ça représentait pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Lui répondit le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas …. Mentant elle aussi

-Ha…euh…alors on devrait peut-être oublier ?

-Oh, oui, oublier pourquoi pas…

-Bon alors…

-C'est oublier.

-Hum hum ! fit Jess en hochant la tête, déçue.

-Je vais…

-Y aller. Oui, à demain

-A demain Jess.

Rory s'éloignât vers la porte quand la voix de Jess retentit.

-Nous sommes toujours amis n'est ce pas ?

Rory se retourna et lui fit un sourire

-Qu'est ce qui nous en empêcherait ?

-Rien mais se qui s'est passait ce soir…. Ca ne va pas nous éloigner ?

-Pas le moins du monde !

Ils se sourire et Rory partit. Une fois chez elle, elle alla directement dormir, ne pouvant s'enlevant sa soirée avec Jess de la tête. Que lui arrivait-elle ? elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Jess… non, c'était impossible et de toute façon ils avaient décidé de ne plus en parler.


	2. Qu'Elle Journée

_**Partie 2 : Quel journée !**_

Lorelai venait de rentré. Il était 9heures et elle trouva Rory encore endormit dans son lit.

-Rory…. Fit doucement sa mère pour la réveiller

-…Jess ? demanda Rory encore endormit

-Euh…. Non Rory, c'est maman ! Lorelai fut méchamment surprise des paroles de sa fille. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?

-Maman ? tu es rentrée ? demanda Rory mieux réveiller après quelques minutes.

-Oui et dit moi pourquoi m'as tu appelé Jess ?

-Quoi ? et quand ça ?

-Il y a 5 minutes quand je t'ai réveillé.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Rory décida de raconter à sa mère ce qui c'était passer la veille en passant la passage des baiser et de l'explication avec Jess.

Une heure plus tard, Lorelai avais tous entendus mais les deux jeunes Gilmore étaient maintenant chez Luck.

-Dean devait être furieux !

-Oh ça oui, il l'était ! mais je ne vois pas ce que je faisais de mal !

-Rory, tu étais chez toi, seule, avec Jess, le pire ennemis de ton petit ami

-Ba alors ? c'est peut-être son pire ennemis mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il dois être le mien aussi !

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison….bon je dois aller à l'auberge. Qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

-Journée passionnante…. Dean, Dean, Dean et n'oublions pas Dean !

-Ok et bien bonne journée, tu prends la note ?

-Ok

Rory alla jusque le comptoir où Luck se tenait pour payer.

-C'est pour payer ?

-Oui, et euh merci pour la nourriture hier ?

-Nourriture ? c'est un gag ?

-Oncle Luck , je croit qu'il on encore pété un tuyaux ! intervint Jess

-Oh non, Les gars je vais vous tuer….

Luck partit laissant Jess seule avec Rory.

-Tient dont ! il n'est pas au courant pour hier alors ?

-Je peux te rendre en pièce, je n'ai plus de billets.

-Tu avais envie de me voir ,dit Rory malicieusement

-Tiens, j'ai des clients qui attendent !

-Mais tu devient rouge, s'que c'est drôle !

-A ouais ?

-Ouais !

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment et ne se rendirent pas comptent qu'ils étaient observé pas Dean dehors. Lorelai le rejoint.

-Salut Dean

-Salut

-Tu sais Rory ne voulait pas qu'il reste hier soir

-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit mais elle ne sais pas mentir

-Non, c'est vrai, Rory ne sais pas mentir.

Elle laissa Dean songeur, il avait compris que Rory adorait être avec Jess mais espérait que se n'était que de l'amitié.

Quelques instant plus tard, Rory rejoignit Dean à contre cœur.

-On y va ? lui demanda t'elle

-Oui, on y va, répéta t'il

-Alors que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

-Si on allait au ciné ?

-Oh…ok

-Quoi ? ça ne te plait pas .

-Si si, seulement on y va toujours on pourrait aller à la librairie ou au disquaire ?

-J'ai horreur des livres et on a pas du tous les mêmes goût pour la musique, on se retrouverais à chaque bout du magasin !

-On a pas non plus les mêmes goûts pour les films !

-Rory ? tu ne veux pas passer la journée avec moi ?

-Si si, bien sur que si !

-Bon alors on pourrait se balader, aller au petit pont….

-Non !

-Pourquoi non ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas aller au petit pont ! lui répondit sèchement la jeune femme qui ne voulait aller là-bas qu'avec Jess

-Bon alors on se balade dans les rues ?

-Ok

La journée sembla très longue pour Rory, même interminable. Et elle fut bien heureuse qu'elle se termine chez Luck, encore avec Dean certte ! mais au moins elle voyait Jess et celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour parler à Rory sans faire guerre attention à son petit ami.

-Tu veux quoi Rory ?

-Des pancakes s'il te plait

-Bien, dit-il en partant sans prendre la commande de Dean

-Euh… Jess et ma commande ?

-Oh excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu, lui rétorqua t'il avec un sourire en coin

-Ouais c'est ça ! Rory on y va s'il te plait ?

-Quoi ? mais non j'ai faim moi !

-Mais Rory, il me cherche !

-Arrête de voir le mal partout

-Bon tu commandes ? s'impatienta Jess

-Le même qu'elle.

-Ok

Jess partit, laissant Rory et Dean seul

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas partir ?

-Parce que j'ai faim je te l'ai déjà dis !

-Ouais bien sur !

-Tu m'emmerde Dean avec tes crise de jalousie

-Voilà ta commande Rory, et la tienne.

-Merci Jess, fit Rory

Dean ne dit rien et commença à manger alors que Jess s'essaya avec eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dean méchamment

-C'est ma pause !

-Et ?

-Ba je m'installe pour parler

-Avec qui ? on n'a rien a te dire

-Toi peut-être mais Rory ? demanda t'il en fixant la jeune femme

-Moi je veux bien que tu restes, dit Rory

-Quoi ? demanda Dean encore plus énerver

-Qui a t'il de mal à parler avec lui ? rien alors arrête de t'énerver

-Rory j'ai finit le livre, tiens

-C'est celui dont tu m'a parler hier ?

-Oui

-Merci, mais je ne garanti pas que je vais aimer !

-Tu vas adorais

-Je n'aime pas cette auteur et tu t'entête à me le faire lire.

-Quel auteur ? se mêla Dean qui ne comprenait rien

-Hemingway ! dirent en cœur Rory et Jess

-Je ne le connaît pas

-Normal, tu ne lis jamais , lui rétorqua Rory

-On peut aller à la librairie demain ? puis au disquaire ! les Ramones viennent de sortir leur dernière album , il me le faut absolument ! intervint Jess

-Oh oui !

-Mais Rory , interompit encore Dean

-Quoi Dean ? demain je n'ai jamais dit que je te voyait alors quoi ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi irais tu avec lui ?

-Parce que j'ai envi ! et c'est une raison suffisante !

-Bien. Répondit-il , tristement

-Tu viens ici à 11h demain ? dit Jess

-Ok

-11h ? mais vous allez dîner ensemble ? demanda Dean qui énervait de plus en plus Rory

-oui Dean, oui !

-Je retourne travailler à demain !

-A demain Jess

Dean était triste du comportement de sa petite amie mais ne lui dit pas car il allait encore se faire remballait.

La journée de supplice était enfin terminé et Rory était affaler sur le sofa quand sa mère entra.

-Salut chérie ! ça va ?

-Salut maman, euh… ba ça va, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise journée mais la fin était un peu mieux

-A bon ? mais tu étais avec Dean que c'est-il passé ?

-Il m'étouffe maman ! je ne peux pas parler à Jess ni le voir et encore moins être seul avec lui ! en plus nous n'avons rien en commun mais alors rien du tous !

-Ola ola ! arrête deux secondes s'il te plait ! donc Dean t'étouffe c'est ça ?

-Oui

-Et pourquoi ?

-Et bien Jess….

-A Jess !

-Oui Jess et ne me coupe pas, Jess m'a demander pour passer la journée avec lui demain et Dean n'a pas cessé de nous couper et de poser toute sorte de question ou de dire que je ne pouvais pas etc…

-Ha..ok, donc tu va passer la journée avec Jess demain ?

-Oui et alors ? toi aussi tu y vois une objection ?

-Oh non, non

-Bien, maintenant, je vais dormir

-Bon, bonne nuit chérie

-Bonne nuit maman !


	3. Confessions et Confusions

_**Partie 3 : Confessions et Confusions**_

Rory ce réveilla de bonne heure et se prépara en vitesse pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner chez Luck. Elle laissa un mot à sa mère dans la boite de chocolat pour être sur qu'elle le voit : « chez Luck, rejoint-moi »

Elle arriva chez Luck quelques minutes plus tard et chercha Jess du regard. Il servait le café au client, soit Kirk et Le Troubadour de la ville. Elle alla s'installer à une table et le jeune homme vint lui parler tous de suite avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendu volontiers.

-Salut ! dit-il

-Salut !

-Ca tient toujours pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oui bien sur pourquoi pas ?

-Ba je ne sais pas hier Dean…

-Laisse tomber Dean ! il ne fait que râler en se moment !

-Ok ! alors qu'est ce que je te sert ?

-Hum…..

-Pancakes à la crème ?

-Oui !

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite

-Merci

Jess revint rapidement avec la commande.

-Cadeau de l'employé ! fit-il souriant malgré lui

-Honoré ! lui répondit-elle amusé

-Bon je retourne travailler, à tantôt.

-A tantôt.

Jess fut à peine partit que Lorelai entra dans le resto. Elle vint s'installer à coter de sa fille.

-De quoi as-tu parler avec Jess ?

-Oh, de pas grand chose….il m'a offert mon petit-déjeuner.

-Et bien ! Petit-déjeuner offert, journée en tête à tête, peux-tu me dire ce qui ce passe ?

-Mais rien ! à quoi penses-tu ?

-A rien ! je trouve juste que vous vous voyez beaucoup en ce moment !

-On est ami ! dit Rory énervé mais aussi mal de mentir à sa mère sur ses sentiments.

-Bon très bien !

-Je dois rentrer, je dois finir mon article pour le journal avant de voir Jess.

-Ok à tantôt

-A tantôt

Rory rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui c'était passer avec Jess. Leurs baisers étaient si intense, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec Dean, mais pourquoi ? ce demandait-elle. Peut-être était-elle vraiment amoureuse de Jess ? NON im-pos-si-ble !

Il était bientôt 11heures et Jess s'impatientait derrière le comptoir du resto. Luck le remarqua et se demanda pourquoi son neveux était si sur-excité.

-Qu'as-tu Jess ?

-Hum ? de quoi tu parle oncle Luck ?

-Et bien tu es nerveux comme jamais, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Je passe la journée avec Rory et … je me demande si elle va vraiment venir.

-Ah je vois. Et pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas ?

-Parce que Dean lui fait toujours des scènes quand elle est avec moi.

-Elle est venu ce matin, tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

-Si si, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait.

-A donc, tu vo…

-Salut ! fit une voix

-Salut Rory ! Jess s'impatientait

-Luck !

-Bonne journée à vous deux ! fit il sans préter attention à la remarque de Jess

-Merci Luck, dit Rory et puis se retournant vers Jess, On y va ?

-Oui

Jess pris son manteau et sortit avec Rory.

-On va à la pizzeria ? demanda le garçon

-Tu sais toujours ce qui me fait envi !

Ils se sourirent et allèrent manger une pizza. En sortant, il se rendirent à la librairie et cela fit repenser à Jess que Rory devait lire Hemingway.

-Alors, tu as commencé le livre que je t'ai passer hier ?

-Oui, mais je n'accroche pas beaucoup

-Continue, peut-être que ça viendra !

-Tu me dis ça à chaque fois que tu me fait lire Hemingway !

-Je sais. Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Après avoir acheté quelques livres, ils allèrent acheté le disque dont Jess avait parler la veille. Il se retrouvèrent ensuite sur le petit pont à parler de tous et de rien.

-Jess ? tu me passeras le CD pour que je l'écoute ?

-Et pourquoi on ne l'écouterais pas maintenant ?

-Mais on a rien pour.

-On peut aller à l'appart.

-Ok

Ils se levèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient au resto.

-Luck ?

-Oui Jess

-On monte écouté un CD

-Ok

Ils montèrent, Jess mis en route le CD mais il parrut soudain mal à l'aise face à Rory. Elle était assise sur le lit du jeune homme et vu le malaise de celui-ci.

-Jess ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as l'air songeur

-Oui, en fait j'ai quelque chose à te donner depuis ce matin mais je n'ose pas.

-A bon ? pourquoi ? qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Et bien…..

Jess sortit un livre de sa poche et le tendit à Rory qui en lu le titre

-« Oliver Twist » de Charles Dickens, me…merci Jess mais pourquoi ?

-Tu l'ouvrira quand tu seras chez toi pas avant s'il te plait…

-Oh d'accord. Merci Jess

Rory ce tourna vers Jess, qui s'était assis près d'elle entre temps et lui déposa un bisous sur sa joue.

-L'album est bien ! fit-elle ensuite pour ne pas aller plus loin.

-Oui vraiment bien.

Il était 9h30 et Jess raccompagnait Rory chez elle. Il se demandait comment elle régirait en ouvrant le livre, il aurait voulu être là mais il avait trop peur pour ça. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison Gilmore et ils étaient un peu mal à l'aise tous les deux .

-Bon je vais…

-Rentré ?

-Oui

-Ok

-Bonne nuit Jess

-Bonne nuit Rory

Jess déposa un baiser mi-joue, mi-bouche à Rory, ce qui les fient frémirent tous les deux. Puis Jess s'en alla sans un mot. Rory entra chez elle encore toute retourné. Elle tira son manteau et le fit pendre puis alla dans le salon.

-Maman ?

-Cuisine.

Rory se rendit dans la cuisine et fut désagréablement surprise de ce qu'elle découvrit.

-Dean… que fais-tu ici ?

-Je t'attendais

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Te dire bonsoir

-A ouais juste pour ça ? tu ne le fais pas habituellement !

-Mais Rory …..

-Non ! tu m'emmerdes avec ta jalousie. Elle commença à crier

-Mais Rory n'hurle pas !

-Rory calme toi. Intervint a mère.

-Ne t'en mêle pas ! pourquoi viens-tu me dire bonsoir justement aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Jess n'est pas bien pour toi !

-Ha bon ? mais comment le sais-tu ? tu ne le connais même pas !

-Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est dangereux.

-Arrête ta parano ! et puis merde, je ne veux plus te voir

-Rory….

Trop tard, elle était rentré dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Elle s'installa sur son lit et pris le livre de Jess.

« Qu'est ce que Jess a bien pu mettre la dedans ? » pensa t'elle avant d'ouvrir puis elle lui a voie haute :

-« Je ne peux pas oublier »,…..oh Jess, si tu savais….moi non plus je n'arrive pas à oublier..

-Tu parles seule ? demanda Lorelai en entrant dans la chambre..

-Oh non, je lisait une phrase à voix haute, elle est …compliquer ! bredouilla t'elle en changeant de page au livre.

-Ok, tu as été dur avec Dean tantôt

-Maman arrête !

-Rory, il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Il n'y a aucune raison

-Il estime que Jess est dangereux.

-J'avais compris mais il a tord.

-A bon

-Quoi ? tu es de son avis toi aussi ?

-Non, enfin je te fais confiance.

-C'est ce qu'il devrait faire aussi !

-Oui, sur ment.

-Je suis fatigué maman

-Ok, bonne nuit

-Toi aussi

Rory ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, elle pensait a Jess, le mot et puis Dean, elle ne l'aimait plus, elle en était maintenant sur et elle décida de rompre avec lui dés le lendemain.


	4. Ensemble Enfin

_**Partie 4 : Ensemble enfin**_

Rory était en retard pour son bus alors, elle sautat le petit-déjeuner à contre-cœur. Mais sur le chemin, elle croisa Dean encore mal de la veille.

-Salut… dit-il timidement

-Salut ! lui répondit sèchement Rory

-Tu es encor fâché ?

-Oui et euh… je dois te parler.

-De ?

-Entre nous, c'est terminé !

-Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne t'aime plus.

-C'est lui que tu aimes ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas

-Tu fais une erreur Rory

-Non, je ne crois pas, arrête de te croire mieux que les autres, on a plus rien à faire ensemble c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? après 1ans ½ ?

-Oui, c'est tout.

-Au revoir Rory

Dean s'éloigna et Rory monta dans son bus. Elle se sentait bien tout à coup.

A 16heures, Rory alla directement chez Luck pour voir Jess.

-Salut Luck !

-Salut Rory.

-Jess est en haut ?

-Oui

-Je peux aller le voir ?

-Bien sur !

Rory monta 4 par 4 les marche de l'escalier et se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle ne frappa même pas, elle voulait surprendre Jess. Elle entra et chercha Jess dans la pièce. Il était debout, torse nu, entrain de ranger ses CD's dans son coter de la pièce. Quand il la vit, il eu un sourire éblouissant.

-Rory ?

-…, Elle ne répondut pas mais se dirigea vers Jess rapidement.

-Que fais-tu i… ?

Il fut coupé car Rory l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il fut surpris et heureux mais un peu confus. Après un long baiser, Rory décolla ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon et lui murmura :

-Moi non plus, je ne peux pas oublier….

-Est-ce que ça veux dire….

-Oui, j'ai rompu avec Dean.

-On est enfin ensemble alors ?

-Si tu le veux

-Rory, j'attends ça depuis des mois

Ils se sourirent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Ils passèrent quelques heures sur le divan comme ça. Luck qui commençait à se demander ce qui se passer et décida de monter. Ils ouvrit la porte et trouva Rory et Jess enlacé. Dés qu'ils virent Luck, ils se séparèrent rapidement.

-Que ce passe t'il ici ? demanda Luck choqué

-Euh, Luck, … commença Rory

-Enfin Rory, tu es avec Dean

-Non, nous avons rompu

-Ha…et vous sortez ensemble ?

-Oui, répondu Jess

-Bon, je vous laisse mais ne faite pas de conneries !

-Merci Luck ! dit Jess, reconnaissant

Jess sourit et vint prendre Rory dans ses bras. Il l'aimait cette fille, plus qu'il ne l'aurai imaginer.

-Ta mère sais pour nous ?

-Non, elle ne sais rien, ni pour nous, ni pour Dean.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Dés que je rentre ce soir

-Ça va aller ?

-J'espère.

-Bon et si on en revenait où on a été interrompu ?

-Bonne idée, lui répondit-elle tous sourire en s'approchant de son visage.

Quand Rory descendit de l'appartement, il était 20heures. Lorelai était justement là et fut étonnait de voir ça fille descendre de là haut alors qu'elle était là depuis 1 heure. Rory alla rejoindre sa mère.

-Que faisais-tu la haut ?

-Il m'a montré ses livres

-Ha bon ? il lui faut longtemps !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que ça fait 1 heure que je suis ici et je ne vous ai pas vu monté !

-Oui, on y est depuis….16heures

-….et vous n'avez fait que regarder ses livres en 4 heures ?

-Non…

-Non ?

-Non, nous sommes ensemble.

-Ensemble ? et Dean ?

-J'ai rompus avec lui ce matin.

-Ha….

-Quoi ?

-Rien

-Si je le vois ! qu'as-tu à dire ?

-Rien. Juste que je suis étonné que tu ne m'en es jamais parlé.

-Je sais, je ne savais pas comment le faire.

-Ok

-…


	5. Dîner du vendredi soir

_**Partie 5 : Dîner du vendredi soir**_

Nous étions maintenant vendredi soir, Rory et Lorelai devaient aller dîner chez Emily et Richard. Lorelai n'en avait pas envie et ralentissait le plus possible l'échéance.

-Rory ? on est obligé d'y aller ?

-Oui maman.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on s'est engagée

-Pff…ok

-On y est. Allez fais un sourire !

-…non ! non non et re-non ! répondit Lorelai avec une voix et une mou de bébé râleur.

-maman ! lui dit sa fille d'un ton faussement sévère

-C'est pas juste !

Rory et Lorelai sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils entendaient déjà la voix d'Emily raisonnait dans la maison, Lorelai frissonna. Puis elle sonnèrent.

-HA ! Les filles, on vous attendait !

-Bonjour maman

-Bonjours grand-mère

-Entrée, Richard est des le salon.

-Bonjour papa

-Grand-père ! fit Rory avec un signe de la tête.

-Bonsoir, les filles !

-Installez-vous ! intervint Emily. Nous avons un projet à vous soumettre. Enfin, surtout à toi Lorelai mais Rory tu en fait partit d'une certaine façon.

-Nous t'écoutons maman.

-Et bien, Lorelai, tu m'as bien dis que tu pouvais organiser des soirée dans ton auberge non ?

-Si mais pourquoi ?

-Ça viens, je dois faire une sorte de soirée dansante pour mon comité « Les Femmes D'Affaires » et je me disais que je pourrais l'organiser dans ton auberge et mes invités passeraient la nuit là-bas.

-Oh….euh…oui, bien sur mais ça se passe quand ?

-Samedi prochain, ça t'iras pour les réservations ?

-Oui, nous n'avons encore aucune chambre de prise pour samedi et la salle est libre.

-Ha ! parfait !

-Je vais appelé Michel pour qu'il ne prenne aucune réservation, j'arrive.

-Très bien, à tout de suite dans la salle à manger.

Lorelai sortit de la pièce pour téléphoner et Rory , Richard et Emily passèrent dans la salle à manger.

-Ca va Rory ? demanda son grand-père

-Oui grand-père, on ne peut mieux !

-A tant mieux ! Et tu pourrais inviter ton amie, Lane, je crois à la soirée ?

-Non, elle ne pourrat pas, sa mère n'aime pas qu'elle découche.

-Dean alors ! intervint sa grand-mère.

-Euh….en fait…

-Quoi ? tu as un problème d'amoureux avec Dean ?

-En réalité, nous sommes séparés.

-Oh je suis désolé Rory ! lui dit son grand-père visiblement peiné pour elle.

-Ca va grand-père, en fait c'est moi qui est rompu.

-Ha bon ? pourquoi ? interrogea Emily.

-Parce que j'aime un autre garçon.

-Un autre garçon ?

-Oui, Jess.

-Et bien, tu nous le présenteras. Dit fermement Richard

-Euh….il travaille le samedi je crois.

-Il travaille où ?

-Au resto de son oncle.

-Il le laissera pour la soirée voyons !

-Bon, d'accord, il viendras. Fut-elle obligé de répondre face ses grands-parents même si elle n'était pas ravi.

Lorelai revint enfin et s'assied à sa place habituelle.

-Toi aussi, tu auras un cavalier à la soirée Lorelai ? lui dit Emily

-Moi aussi ? demanda t'elle en regardant Rory

-Ils veulent que Jess viennent, expliqua Rory.

-Oh, je vois…

-Alors Lorelai tu auras un cavalier n'est-ce pas ?

-Heumm…maman…, hésitât elle puis elle réfléchit et répondit en souriant à sa fille, oui maman, j'en aurai un !

Rory se demandait pourquoi sa mère lui avait souris ainsi tous le dîner, elle savait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête qui ne plairait pas à Emily et Richard.

Une fois sortit, Rory demanda des explications à sa mère.

-Pourquoi m'as tu regardé en riant tous le dîner ?

-Parce que j'ai une idée géniale !

-Qui consiste en quoi ?

-Amener le cavalier que mes parentes détesterons.

-Ha oui et qui va bien pouvoir accepter d'y aller ? pour ce faire maltraité en plus ?

-Tu n'as pas une idée ?

-…non. Répondit Rory en regardant sa mère, septique.

-Luck !

-Luck ?

-Oui !

-Il ne voudra jamais !

-Mais si, on a une semaine pour le convaincre.

-On ?

-Ba oui, toi, moi et Jess.

-…et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Et bien, je vais lui dire qu'on seras tous les quatre, que se sera bien….

-Bonne chance !

-J'y arriverais ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Hum…oui, je vais voir Jess, il a bientôt finit de travailler.

-Ok, je te dépose ?

-Oui, merci

-Voilà, a tantôt !

-A tantôt.

Rory sortit de la voiture et alla au resto. Lorelai resta la quelque instant.

-Bonsoir Luck ! dit Rory en entrant

-Salut Rory, Jess est en haut si tu veux.

-Merci.

Rory monta les escaliers et ne se rendit pas compte que sa mère entrait à son tour dans le resto.

-Bonsoir Luck !

-Bonsoir Lorelai, café ?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ?

-Justement, je voulais savoir, j'ai loué des DVD mais vu que Rory est avec Jess, je suis seule, tu ne veux pas venir les voir avec moi ?

-Hum…ça ne ta dérange pas de les laisser seuls ?

-Ils sont quand même seul là et puis ils sont assez grand donc non.

-Bon, alors oui, je serais ravi de venir.

-Bien, alors on y va, ma voiture est dehors.

-On y va, juste deux secondes, je le dis à Jess

Luck alla vers les escaliers et hurla :

-Jess ?

-Oui ? grogna t'il.

-Je vais chez Lorelai pour la soirée.

-Ok !

Luck revint vers Lorelai, prit son manteau et ouvrit la porte.

-On peut y aller.

-En route !

Jess revint s'asseoir à coté de Rory .

-On est seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-Luck est chez ta mère

-Elle es diabolique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle veut lui demandait de l'accompagner à une soirée organisé par mes grand-parent samedi prochain.

-Oh, d'accord….il va refusé.

-Je lui ai dit mais elle est convaincu que non.

-Qui c'est ? je crois que pour elle, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien oui, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?

-Euh…non pas vraiment.

-Ca te dérange ?

-Non, non ! au contraire, Luck est un mec bien pour elle.

-Oui sur ment !

-Jess ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander moi aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, mes grand-parents on dit que je pouvais venir avec Dean donc je leur est dit que j'étais avec toi…et ils veulent te rencontrer ce soir là…

-Ah…

-J'ai tout fais pour les dissuader mais rien n'y a fait.

-Rory, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

-Oui je le sais mais moi non plus je n'aime pas mais pense s'y s'il te plait, en plus, si maman emmène Luck, elle devra dormir avec lui donc nous on pourra dormir ensemble.

-Ensemble ? dans le même lit ? demanda t'il de plus en plus intéressé.

-Oui !

-Bon, mais c'est pour toi que je viens !

-Merci. Lui répondit elle en lui sautant au coup.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser fiévreusement.

De leur coté, Luck et Lorelai regarder _« Casablanca »_

-Luck ?

-Oui Lorelai ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-On est ami n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui

-Et quand on est ami, on fait tout pour aider l'autre hein ?

-Oui, où veux-tu en venir ?

-Est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais à une soirée organiser pas ma mère samedi prochain ?

-Lorelei ! j'ai horreur de ça.

-Oui, je sais mais j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait.

-….c'est où ?

-A l'auberge.

-Et je devrais dormir là-bas ?

-Euh….oui, avec moi.

-Ha bon ? et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on va faire croire à mes parents qu'on est ensemble.

-….bon, mais c'est la dernière fois que tu m'as comme ça !

-Merci Luck !

Ils se retournèrent vers la télé et continuèrent à regarder le film.

Il était tard maintenant et Rory venait de rentrer donc Luck décida de rentrer lui aussi. Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il trouva Jess couché sur son lit.

-Je me suis fait avoir. Avoua t'il à son neveux.

-Moi aussi. lui répondit il car il avait compris.

-C'est horrifiant, l'un comme l'autre nous n'en faisons toujours cas notre tête et quand la mère et la fille débarque, elle nous mène à la baquette.

-Elles sont redoutables !

-Tu l'as dit.

-Au moins, tu dormiras avec Lorelai.

-Et toi avec Rory je suppose.

-Oui.

-Bonne nuit Jess

-Bonne nuit oncle Luck.

Du coté des Gilmore, on était pas encore couché. Les filles se racontaient leur soirée.

-Alors, il a dit oui ? demanda Rory

-Oui ! je n'en revenait pas mais il a dit oui.

-Il sais que vous allez devoir dormir ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Et il n'a rien dit ?

-Non. Et toi Jess ?

-Et bien il a dit oui aussi.

-Et vous allez dormir ensemble ?…

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Oh, non, je ne vais pas vous faire dormir avec des invités d'Emily Gilmore.

-Ouf !

Elles rirent un long moment et se décidèrent enfin d'aller dormir, Rory se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand sa mère lui posa une question.

-Tu vas le faire avec Jess ? … je veux dire l'amour ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit elle en se retournant.

-Tu aimerais ?

-Je crois que…que je serais prête.

-Oh….tu ne dois pas te forcer tu sais.

-Oui, je le sais et si ça arrive, je ne me forcerais pas et Jess ne me poussera pas ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ok, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.


	6. Soirée palpitante

_**Parti 6 : Soirée palpitante.**_

On était maintenant samedi matin. Jess venait de se réveiller et Luck était déjà habillé. Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer Emily et Richard Gilmore.

-Bonjour. Dit Luck en voyant son neveux ce lever.

-Bonjour. Grogna Jess encore un peu endormit

-Ça va ?

-Euh…ouais

-Pas trop stressé ?

-Et toi ?

-J'ai compris.

-Dans qu'elle merde on a été se mettre franchement.

-La merde des Gilmore et encore toi tu es avec Rory mais moi je ne suis même pas avec Lorelai.

-C'est peut-être l'occasion…

-Elle ne m'aime pas

-Pourquoi t'a t'elle demandé de venir avec toi alors ?

-Pour énerver ses parents.

-La belle affaires.

-Jess..

-Ok, ça va, j'arrête

Luck descendît pour ouvrir le resto. Jess s'habilla et descendît à son tour pour l'aider.

Rory venait de se réveiller, elle s'habilla et laissa un mot pour sa mère lui disant qu'elle est chez Luck. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait au resto.

-Salut ! fit elle à l'assemblée

-Salut Rory, un café ? lui demanda Luck.

-Oui, merci.

-Je te l'apporte tout de suite

Luck retourna vers le comptoir.

-Oncle Luck ?

-Oui Jess ?

-Je peux prendre ma pause s'il te plait ?

-Ok mais pas trop longtemps

-Ok

Ils s'approche de la table de Rory.

-Salut, bien dormi ? lui demanda t'il en lui donnant un baiser.

-Oui, comme un bébé.

-Moi aussi mais j'aurais préféré être avec toi.

-Ce soir…

-Oui, ce soir…

-Tu est inquiet ?

-Pourquoi je le serais ?

-Pour mes grand-parents.

-Un peu mais quoi qu'ils disent, tu ne rompras pas avec moi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pour rien au monde je ne romprais avec toi.

-Temps mieux, je ne le supporterais pas

-A bon ? intéressant !

Rory embrassa tendrement son petit ami, les client n'y faisaient plus attention maintenant, juste Luck qui était heureux de voir Jess sur la bonne voix. Mais il aimait les embêter parfois.

-Faite-ça ailleurs les jeunes !

Jess regarda Rory malicieusement, il venait d'avoir une idée.

-Ailleurs Luck ?

-Oui

-L'appart on peut ?

-Allez y ! salle gosse ! dit il en riant.

Rory et Jess était sur le lit du jeune homme enlacé. Rory pensa qu'elle était bien là, au creux des bras de son petit ami, elle n'avait jamais ressentit sa avec Dean et surtout, elle n'avait jamais eu envi de lui comme elle avait envi de Jess.

-Rory ? Rory ?

-Hum…oh oui ?

-Je te sort de tes pensées on dirait ?

-Oui, j'étais perdu dedans.

-Elles étaient pour moi j'espère !

-Oui, rien que pour toi…dit elle en l'embrassant.

-Je doit mettre quoi pour ce soir ?

-Euh….ma mère fait mettre un costume à Luck mais tu peux venir avec ta chemise marine, ta veste et un jeans.

-Hum…oui je vois, ok, ça me va. Tu vas mettre quoi toi ?

-Une robe noir et un petit gilet en laine bleu.

-On sera assortit comme ça !

-Oui.

-Et tu es sûr qu'on va dormir ensemble ?

-Oui !

-Ta mère ne va pas venir toute les 10 minutes pour nous surveiller ?

-Non, elle est d'accord, pas enchanté mais d'accord !

-Bien et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda t'il avec un regard malicieux

-Je ne sais pas, on pourrai commencer par ça, répondit elle en l'embrassant.

-Commencer ?

-Je ne sais pas peut-être….

Jess amena Rory encore plus près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement en la serrant dans ses bras.

C'était l'heure du dîner et Rory devait rejoindre sa mère en bas donc les amoureux descendirent. Lorelai était déjà là assise à une table pour deux.

-Coucou maman.

-Salut chérie, tu as passé une bonne matinée à ce que je vois !

-Oui, très bonne !

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Un cheese burger et des frites

-Oh, on dirait que ça creuse les baisers.

-Pas mal oui !

-Luck ?

-Oui Lorelai ?

-Un cheese, des frites, un muffin et deux cafés.

-Tous de suite.

Luck arriva quelques instant plus tard avec la commande et Lorelai ne put s'empêchait de le taquiner.

-Alors tu es prêt pour ce soir ?

-Oui

-Pas de stresse, de bouton de nervosité ni de fièvre ?

-Non, rien de tous ça, je suis serein

-Tu ne vas plus l'être longtemps

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Emily et Richard Gilmore sont très fort pour énerver et stresser les autres.

-Si tu veux je ne viens pas …

-Oh si Luck, je rigolais, on va bien s'amuser.

-Oui, j'espère.

Luck s'éloigna, laissant Rory et sa mère seules.

-Alors tu compte toujours dormir avec Jess cette nuit ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Oh, pour savoir c'est tout.

-Dit moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de venir toutes les 10 minutes ? rassure-moi !

-Non voyons, de toute façon c'est ma mère qui a fait les répartitions des chambre et elle s'est assuré de nous mettre chacune à un bout de l'auberge et elle au milieu pour être sûr que je dorme avec Luck.

-Oh je vois ! et pourquoi tient elle à ce que tu dormes avec Luck ?

-Parce que pour elle si on vient avec un homme à ce genre de soirée c'est que c'est sérieux avec lui et que donc on dort avec.

-Ha très bien.

-Pourquoi souris tu ?

-L'idée de toi et Luck de un seul et même lit !

-Mange !

Dans la fin d'après-midi, Luck ferma le restaurant pour qu'il puisse se préparer.

-Jess, j'ai fermé, on part dans une demi heure chez les filles alors grouille toi !

-Ouais, mais mes cheveux veulent pas se laisser coiffer !

-Haa, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais tu es dingue oncle Luck, tu as vu mes cheveux là ?

-Oh oh oh, se mit il à rire, t'as raison, fais les, surtout pour aller voir les grand- parents de Rory !

-Arrête ! c'est pas drôle et puis toi tu n'es même avec Lorelai et tu y va, tu es pathétique !

-Oui sur ment mais que veux-tu ?je suis comme ça !

-C'est bon, je suis près et toi ?

-Oui, alors je suis …

-Classe… le coupa t'il en étouffant un fou rire.

-Ça va, ferme là ! tout le monde n'a pas un petite amie compréhensive.

-Non, c'est vraiment que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir

-Ouais ba justement, ne gâche pas tous !

-Je ne ferais rien pour ça, tu peux me faire confiance, je tiens trop à elle pour ça.

-Je sais.

-Ouais…Jess était mal à l'aise d'avoir avoué à son oncle ses sentiments pour Rory même si il était clair pour tous le monde.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Quelques instant plus tard, ils étaient devant la maison des filles, Luck sonna, il était nerveux, Jess aussi. C'est Rory qui vient leur ouvrir.

-Hey ! vous êtes beaux tous les deux.

-Merci ! répondirent ils en cœur.

-Tu es très belle aussi, avoua Jess, décidément ce soir il ne se retenait plus.

-Merci, entre Luck.

Elle laissa Luck rentrait mais pas Jess.

-Hey mais pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer ?

-Pour ça ! dit elle en l'attirant à elle et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Mmmmmh, tu peux recommencé ?

-Entre ma mère et Luck attendent !

-Ok.

Ils entrèrent et rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine. Après un moment d'hésitation, Lorelai sortit de chez elle accompagner des Luck, Jess et sa fille.

-On prend ma voiture ? demanda Lorelai.

-Oui, il y a plus de place dans la mienne il n'y a que deux place. Lui répondit Luck.

-Ok, alors en route !

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se rendirent à l'auberge. Lorelai était stressé mais aussi contente car elle savait qu'elle allait mettre sa mère en colère avec Luck. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, tous les invités étaient déjà là. Emily vint directement vers eux.

-Lorelai, Rory, enfin vous êtes là.

-Bonsoir grand-mère, la soirée se passe bien ?

-On ne peut mieux !

-Bonsoir les filles ! intervint Richard.

-Bonsoir papa, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, très bien.

-Vous ne nous présentez pas ? demanda Emily en parlant des garçon.

-Oh si, grand-père et grand-mère voici Jess mon petit ami.

-Oh, bonsoir Jess ! dirent ils en cœur.

-Bonsoir monsieur et madame Gilmore.

-Et toi Lorelai ?

-Oh, voici Luck.

-Oh oui, Luck , je vous avez déjà vu la dernière fois.

-Euh…oui madame….Gilmore, bonsoir

-Bonsoir monsieur…

-Danes.

-Bien, entré donc.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre et trouvèrent leur table, quatre places à la même table qu'Emily et Richard bien sur. Lorelai soupira. Encore une soirée d'ennuie en perspective, pensa t'elle.

Ils s'assiérent tous, Rory et Jess en face de Lorelai et Luck et Emily et Richard à chaque extrémités.

-Alors Luck ? depuis quand êtes-vous avec Lorelai , demanda Richard.

-Oh…euh…1 mois.

-Seulement ! s'étonna Emily, tu n'as pas traîner pour nous le présenter celui-là !

-Oui maman, c'est toi qui a insister pour que je ramène un homme, je n'allais pas venir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oui, en effet.

-Et toi Rory ? continua Richard

-Jess et moi sommes ensemble depuis 2 semaines.

-C'est tôt aussi.

-Oui.

-Et c'est pour Jess que tu as laissé Dean ?

-Oui grand-mère.

-Et comment le prend t'il ? demanda son grand-père

-Et bien mal je suppose.

-C'est normal, ce garçon était fou de toi ! lui répondit Richard qui n'aimait déjà guerre Jess.

-Je le suis tout autant et même peut-être plus ! répondit Jess, agacé d'entendre parler de Dean.

-Cela reste à prouver.

-Il n'a pas à le faire grand-père, moi je sais qu'il m'aime c'est tous ce qui compte !

-Non jeune fille ! avoir l'approbation de ta mère et tes grand-parents et indispensable !

-C'est ma vie privée tu n'as rien n'a faire là dedans.

-Lorelai ? tu acceptes que ta fille sorte avec ce garçon ?

-Euh…oui papa, Jess n'est pas un saint mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre non plus. Il ramène toujours Rory à l'heure et il travaille.

-Ha bon ? vous travaillez ? demanda t'il en se retournant vers Jess.

-Oui, chez mon oncle ! répondit il en essayant de garder son calme.

-Votre oncle, oui Rory nous l'a dit, je l'avais oublié et qui est votre oncle ?

-Et ba, Luck !

-Vous êtes son oncle ?

-Oui monsieur Gilmore.

-Ha je vois. Lâcha Emily, se disant que Rory et Lorelai était décidément bien mère et fille.

Rory sentit que la conversation devenait plus que houleuse alors elle proposa à Jess de danser dès que la musique se mit en route. Pendant que les deux jeunes amoureux se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, Richard regarde sa fille indigné.

-Comment peux-tu laissé ta fille faire du mal à un gentil garçon comme Dean pour sortir avec cet espèce de vaux rien ?

-Papa ! elle l'aime, je n'y peux rien et même si Jess n'est pas parfait je dois bien avouer qu'il est correct avec Rory et elle est plus heureuse que jamais avec lui.

-Et mon neveux n'est pas vaux-rien, c'est un gamin qui n'a pas eu la vie facile et je m'efforce de le remettre sur les railles alors ne le rabaisser pas !

-Pas eu la vie facile, pff des sornettes !

-Ha oui ? un mère irresponsable, un père partit avant sa naissance ? et ça ce n'est que le début !

-Bon admettons mais il es arrogant.

-C'est Jess, moi aussi j'étais arrogant et je n'obéissais à personne à son age !

-Justement ! tu as vu où tu en es maintenant ? enceinte à 16ans, pas de diplôme de Yale, une petite qui veut aller à Harvard avec un petite ami déplorable et toi même un ami pas commode !

-Et bien moi elle me plait ma vie ! et vous n'avez pas à décider de ce que ma fille ou moi nous avons à faire ! Viens Luck on va dansé.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Ils allèrent sur la piste et virent Rory et Jess danser très serré.

-Tes grand-parents ne m'aiment pas on dirait.

-Je m'en fou, c'est moi qui doit t'aimer pas eu !

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, viens là

Jess s'approcha et Rory lui donna un baiser très langoureux sous le regard embarrassés de Richard et Emily.

-Comment osent ils me dire cela ? s'indigna Lorelai

-Laisse les, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-Oui mais tout de même, il faut toujours qu'ils contrôlent tous, ils ne peuvent pas être heureux pour Rory. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours était bien avec Jess mais je dois reconnaître qu'il rend Rory très heureuse, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec Dean.

-Lorelai arrête, essaye de passer au dessus, on est ensemble et on danse, on est bine là et puis sa énerve tes parents donc souris !

-Oui, tu as raison. Luck ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai envi de t'embrasser.

-Pour embêter tes parents ou parce que tu m'…. enfin tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

-Pour les deux mais plus parce que je …. Je ressens quelque chose.

-Viens plus près.

Luck embrassa Lorelai tendrement et Rory et Jess se mirent à rire, car il était temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble et puis Richard et Emily étaient bouche bée.

-Enfin ! soupira Rory

-Oui, il était temps !

-Et tu as vu mes grand-parent.

-Quel regard ! ils nous tueraient tous les quatre si ils le pouvaient

-Oui, et si on en rajoutait ?

-Ha oui ?

-Oui.

Jess et Rory se mirent à s'embrassaient eux aussi, aussi tendrement que Luck et Lorelai.

La chanson se termina et les quatre jeunes gens allaient se rasseoir. Lorelai fut contente de constater que ses parents étaient très en colère.

-Lorelai, Rory ! vous nous avez fait honte en dansant comme des… des dévergondées avec ses hommes. Lança Emily.

-C'est habituelle pour moi ! lâcha Lorelai.

-C'est hommes comme tu dis grand-mère sont ceux que nous aimons et ni toi ni grand-père n'avaient à porter de jugement sur eux ni sur nous ! Dit Rory avec un regard assassin.

-Rory ! tu entends comment tu nous parles ? dit son grand-père.

-Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça avec Dean, danser comme si vous étiez dans une chambre d'hôtel ! et nous parler comme ça !

-Oui et justement Dean étai d'un ennui ! Je suis bien avec Jess, je l'aime et je ne me lasse jamais de lui.

-Et puis, au moins il a des bons goûts pour la musique ! lança Lorelai avec un sourire pour celui-ci.

-Musique ? quel genre de musique ?

-Les Ramones, les Clash… répondit Jess

-Qui ça ? intervint Richard.

-C'est du punk ! dit Rory

-A oui, c'est personne qui hurle dans un micro pour ne rien dire de constructif !

-C'est que maman et moi on aime aussi, pour nous, Jess a des très bons goûts pour la musique.

-Je vois le genre ! musique de sauvage, arrogance et exhibitionniste ! c'est ça ton petit ami Rory ? je te croyait assez intelligente pour te trouver un petit ami à ta hauteur !

-Jess est à ma hauteur ! Il lit beaucoup, on a des débats sur la littérature et des auteurs peu connu ! il est très intelligent et je l'aime.

-Baliverne ! ce n'est pas un garçon pour toi !

-Monsieur Gilmore, entreprit Jess, je tiens à Rory et je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. On s'entends très bien et votre avis n'y changera rien.

-Rory ? demanda Richard sans faire attention au propos de Jess, ta décision est irrévocable ? tu restes avec lui ?

-Oui grand-père.

-Bon et bien tempis pour toi ! moi je ne restes pas ici, viens Emily.

-Oui Richard, je viens. Lorelai, je suis très déçue pas ton attitude !

-Oh, j'ai l'habitude, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Richard et Emily allèrent se chercher une autres tables, ils étaient indigné de voir que même Rory ne tenait pas leur avis en compte.

-Merci d'avoir garder ton calme, dit Rory à Jess.

-C'était le mieux que j'avais à faire et puis je savais que tu ne changerais pas d'avis à cause d'eux.

-Tu ne dois pas tenir leur avis an compte ! intervint Lorelai, ils n'ont pas l'esprit large.

-J'avais remarquer ! et puis qu'est ce qu'il avais à toujours parler de Dean ?

-Mon père a eu du mal à l'accepter mais il a tout fait pour gagné son estime car Dean est un garçon… il veut toujours paraître parfait, tu vois, tu ne dois pas s être comme ça !

-Je ne l'aurais tout de même pas fait !

-Hahaha ! temps mieux, tu ce qui peux embêter mes parents, j'adore !

-Lorelai, il se fait tard. Lui dit Luck.

-Il est 23 heures Luck ! ce n'est pas tard !

-Je suis fatiguer.

-N'insiste pas Lorelai, lui dit Jess, il est au lit à 22h30 habituellement.

-Si tôt ! mais il est fou !

-Et ouais, c'est un miracle qu'on l'est eu ce soir !

-Il avait une bonne raison de venir, intervint en riant Rory.

-Ça c'est sur ! approuva Jess.

-Vous avez bientôt fini de parler de moi comme ça ? protesta Luck.

-Oh, il devient grincheux le petit Luck, dit Lorelai en lui pinçant la joue.

-Je monte, tu me rejoint ?

-Je viens avec toi, va chercher la clé 15.

-J'y vais, à tout de suite ! bonne nuit les jeunes !

-Bonne Luck !

-Bonne nuit oncle Luck !

-Vous montez tout de suite ? demanda Lorelai

-Euh…. Je ne sais pas, Rory, tu veux monter ?

-Hum…j'ai encore envi d'une danse.

-Avec plaisir, après on monte.

-Bien, bonne nuit alors, pas trop de connerie hein ! leur lança t'elle avec un sourire

-Pour les conneries, je te rappel que toi tu n'est avec Luck que depuis quelques heures et tu dors déjà avec….

-Oui et je vais y aller sinon je vais le trouver endormit

-Ça doit déjà être fait ! lança Jess

-Parle pas de malheur, à demain.

-A demain.

Lorelai monta rejoindre Luck, elle le trouva sur le lit, il l'attendait. Jess invita Rory a danser une dernière fois.

-Dit moi, tu as donner quoi à ta mère ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Et bien, elle m'a parlé gentiment et elle m'a sourit, elle a rit avec moi.

-A oui ! je ne sais pas, elle s'est sur ment rendu compte que était quelqu'un de bien.

-Temps mieux, elle est vraiment cool quand elle veux !

-Quand je te le dis, tu ne me crois pas.

-Ba c'était dur vu sa tête quand elle me voyait.

-Ça à l'air de lui être passer.

-Oui. La chanson s'arrête.

-On monte ?

-Regarde, tes grand-parents nous observe.

-Embrasse-moi. Dit elle en embrassant son petit ami à pleine bouche.

-Mmh…j'adores ça.

-Viens, on monte.

Elle lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la pièce sous le regard d'Emily. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils étaient sur le lit entrain de s'embrasser avec ferveur quand on toqua à la porte. C'est Jess qui alla ouvrir.

-Rory, c'est pour toi !

-Qui est-ce ? demanda t'elle en s'approchant. Grand-mère ? que fais tu ici ?

-Tu vas dormir avec lui ?

-Oui

-Et ta mère est d'accord ?

-Oui

-Et bien non !

-Bon, j'en es assez, bonne nuit grand-mère !

Rory lui ferma la porte au nez et tourna la clef. Comme de juste, Emily essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle cria à Rory qu'elle était déçue et s'en alla.

-Elle est insupportable, je comprend maman maintenant !

-Tu m'étonne, c'est l'enfer avec eux !

-N'en parlons plus, si on en revenais où on en étais ?

-Avec plaisir.

Jess attira Rory à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Celle-ci ce dirigea vers le lit sans interrompre leur étreinte. Jess se retrouva sur Rory, collé contre sa poitrine. Il sentit le désir monter. Rory le sentait aussi. Elle était prête maintenant alors elle n'interrompis pas Jess. Celui-ci enleva le gilet de Rory en même temps qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nu quand Jess se rendis conte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Rory ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? …je veux dire…

-Je suis prête Jess.

-Tu est sur ?

-Oui, j'ai très envi de toi

Jess lui sourit et recommença à l'embrasser. Il retira la robe de sa petite ami. Il se dit qu'elle était encore plus belle nu. Rory ne pensait plus à rien, elle était juste bien, heureuse, elle n'avait même pas peur d'avoir mal. Au moment de la pénétration, Jess hésitât un peu mais en voyant le regard heureux de Rory, il continua. Il alla doucement pour ne pas faire mal à son amie. Rory n'eu pas de douleur insoutenable et elle ne saignât même pas.

Quand ce fut finit, Rory et Jess restèrent enlacé, nu, l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas mais ils savaient que l'autre était heureux, ils ressentaient la même chose.

Après un petit moment, Jess se décida enfin à prendre la parole, il dit en un souffle, sans crié gars :

-Je t'aime Rory.

La jeune fille leva le regard étonné vers son amoureux. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle l'embrassa avec un sourire radieux.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Jess.

Jess lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, enlacé l'un contre l'autre.


	7. Orlando contre Jess

_**Partie 7 : Orlando contre Jess**_

Voilà un mois que Jess et Rory sont ensemble et 15 jours pour Luck et Lorelai. Tous allez plutôt bien. Lorelai savait que sa fille avait fait l'amour et elle l'avait accepté sans problème, elle commençait à réellement apprécier Jess. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle ne voulait surtout pas admettre qu'elle s'était tromper.

Lorelai et Rory était dans le canapé, il regardait « Pirates des Caraïbes ».

-Johnny Depp est trop beau comme ça ! lança Lorelai.

-C'est vrai, a tombé par terre !

-Et Orlando alors !

-Moi je préfère Johnny

-Orlando est plus de ton âge, moi je prend Johnny comme ça on sera célèbre et riche.

-Hum…oui mais…

-Mais quoi ? c'est un plan parfait !

-Mais que fais-tu de Luck et Jess ?

-Ce sont nos frères ! ils n'ont plus d'argent, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça et puis quand nos maris sont partit, ils deviennent nos amants.

-C'est compliquer !

-Hein ? oh oui oula ! bon ba faux choisir, alors Boni, Orlando, riche, beau et célèbre ou Jess, beau et très amoureux.

-Choix difficile ! je crois bien que je vais prendre Jess ! et toi Clide, Johnny, beau, riche et marié ou Luck, casanier, râleur et fou de toi ?

-…je pense que Johnny…va très bien avec Vanessa, moi je veux Luck !

-Voilà qui est raisonnable !

-Alors, ça va toujours avec Jess ?

-Très bien.

-Ça fait bientôt un mois non ?

-Oui, samedi.

-Vous avez des projets ?

-Non pas encore, je vais lui en parler demain.

-Tu sais, je l'apprécie de plus en plus ton petit chéri.

-Ha enfin tu l'avoues !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ba depuis 15 jours, tu es gentille avec lui, je me demandai quand est ce que tu allais avouer que tu l'aime bien.

-Et ba maintenant.

-Tu fais quelques choses avec Luck samedi soir ?

-Je vais développé sa culture cinématographique !

-Ha oui ?

-Oui oui, on va se faire un soirée ciné.

-Tu sais…j'aurais envie d'aller tous le week-end à New York. Ça manque beaucoup à Jess, je voudrais lui faire la surprise.

-Tous le week-end ? et où allez-vous dormir ?

-J'ai regarder sur Internet, j'ai trouvé un petit hôtel pas trop cher, tu veux bien ?

-Hum…mais alors tu m'envois un SMS quand tu arrives et tu m'appelles le soir et le matin. D'accord ?

-Oui, merci maman.

-De rien chérie.

Elles se retournèrent vers la télé et regardèrent la fin du film. Elles allèrent dormir après et Rory s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Joyeux Programmes

_**Partit 8 : Joyeux programmes**_

Le lendemain, Rory alla au resto vers midi.

-Salut ! lança t'elle à Luck derrière le bar.

-Salut Rory !

-Je peux te parler 2 minutes ?

-Oui, installe toi là, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Ok

Rory alla s'asseoir à la table désigner par Luck et il alla servirent quelques clients et revint vers elle.

-Alors ? qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Mmmh, Samedi, sa fera un mois qu'on est ensemble et il me parle souvent de New York, ça lui manque vraiment alorsd je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller.

-Samedi ?

-Oui.

-Toute la journée ?

-Euh….non, le week-end, de vendredi soir à dimanche soir.

-…bien mais je veux vous voir dimanche soir ok ?

-ok, merci Luck ! Mais ne lui en parle pas s'il te plait, je vais juste lui dire de réserver son week-end.

-Ok, tu veux surment le voir ,

-Oui.

-Il est en haut, monte.

-Merci Luck

-Tu l'as déjà dit !

Rory montat les escaliers et ouvre la porte de l'appart. Elle trouva Jess dans la salle de bain et l'embrassa sans un mot.

-Mmmh, bonjour, lui dit il avec un ton langoureux.

-Bonjour, lui répondit elle sur le même ton.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je suis heureuse c'est tout.

-Haaa, sois heureuse plus souvent alors.

-Je le suis toujours dans tes bras.

-Moi aussi.

-Qu'est ce que tu dirais si tu étais avec moi pendant 48heures non-stop ?

-Je serais au ange.

-Ha bon ? et tu pourrais me consacré tout ton week-end ?

-Et bien, je voudrais bien mais Luck….

-Luck est d'accord ! le coupa t'elle.

-Tu as pris les devant à ce que je vois, je ne peux donc qu'accepter !

- Ça t'embète ?

-Absolument pas !

-Temps mieux.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-La question serrait plutot : Où on va !

-Alors, où on va ?

-Haha ! Surprise !

-Surprise… tu éveilles ma curiositée là…

-C'est le but !

-Un indice ?

-Non !

-Sur ?

-Oui juste que vendredi à 17h30, je veux que tu sois près avec un sac, des habits de rechange, une trousse de toilette bien sur,un peu d'argent quand même

-…ok mais on va où comme ça ?

-Mistère !

-…bon, je me laisse faiure mes c'est bien pour tes beaux yeux !

-Merci mon petit chéri ! dit elle ironiquement.

-Arrete de rire !

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je T'aime !

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche tous en s'installant sur le lit du jeune homme. Au même moment, Lorelai entrat dans le restaurant.

-Salut !

-Salut Lorelai ! lui répondit Luck, Café ?

-Volontié !

-Rory t'a parlé de ses … projets pour ce week-end ? demanda t'il, prudent.

-D'aller à New York avec Jess ? oui !

-Il ne faut rien lui dire aussi on ne devrait plus dire où ils vont , Jess peut déboullé n'improte quand !

-Ok ! on diras….L'endroit X ! comme ça il se ferrat des idées !

-Hahaha ! très drole Lorelai ! dit il ironique. Tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ?

-Non, pourquoi ? tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

-Ça se pourrais bien.

-Aller ! dit moi.

-Un dîner en amoureux ça te tente ?

-Ici ?

-Non, chez toi mais c'est moi qui fait tout !

-C'est à dire ?

-Que tu va prévoir un après-midi avec Sookie ou autre, ailleurs que chez toi et que je vais te préparer un repas dont tu me donneras des nouvelles !

-Mmmh….fit elle fesant semblant de réfléchir….ok mais alors….tu m'accompagnes vendredi soir chez mes parents…j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi je vais devoir dire que Rory est partit avec Jess à l'Endroit X pour le week-end, de là je vais avoir plien de repproche sur ça puis ça va s'enchainer avec ma relation avec toi… alors j'aurais besoin de soutiens s'il te plait Luck !

-Ça va être si dur que ça ?

-Même pire !

-Bon, d'accord, je viens !

-Merci ! dit elle en se penchant par dessus le comtoir pour l'embrassé.

Le soir, les filles Gilmore se retrouvèrent chez elles. Elles étaient sur le lit de Lorelai a se raconter leur journée.

-Jess est curieux, il veut absolument savoir où on va !

-Mais tu as tout fait pour, on sais tous les 3 où vous allez, c'est le seul qui l'ignore !

-C'est fait exprès.

-Tu cruelles !

-Il me l'a bien souligné ça !

-Et bien moi j'ai réussi à avoir Luck à dîner vendredi soir ! annonça t'elle, fière d'elle.

-Non ? mais comment as-tu fait ?

-Et bien, je lui ai dit la vérité ! que j'avais beosin de quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie, je vais croullé sous les remarques piquantes.

-C'est vrai ! il vaut mieux qu'il soit là ! oh, au fait, désolet de te laisser pour ce dîner !

-Ce n'est pas grave, ton amoureux est plus important que c'est foutut dîner !

-Merci !

-Et puis, je vais me rattrapé ! Luck va me préparé un dîner de roi, ici ! je dois partir de chez MOI ! toute l'après-midi !

-Tu es gatée dis-donc !

-Oui !

-Alors c'est sérieux avec Luck ?

-Oui, je l'espère du moins !

-Moi j'en suis sur !

Lorelai lui fit un sourire, que Rory lui rendit. Elles continuèrent à parler un long moment et finirent par s'endormirent toute les deux dans le lit de Lorelai.


End file.
